


Christmas2017Day1

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the prompt:Yes, I’m fully aware that you see me wrestling this tree onto the top of my car. Yes, I’m fully aware that you’re laughing. Please, come over and help.





	Christmas2017Day1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this Christmas oneshot! Stay tuned for another tomorrow morning!

She sighed. There was no way the tree was going to be going on the roof of her car any time soon. It was way too heavy.

She tried again, grabbing it by the trunk and lifting, but only got it to the height of the bottom of the car window before almost dropping it.

There was the sound of a low chuckle behind her, and she turned around, seeing a man leaning on his car and watching her.

He was laughing at her failed attempts, wasn't he. Regardless, he should’ve been offering to help.

“Hey, you wanna help me or not?” Octavia called.

“You want my help?”

“As you can see, yes.”

“Okay.” The man shrugged, walking over.

“Here.” She relinquished the tree, and then stared in awe as the man lifted it carefully onto the roof of her car. “How the heck-?”

“It was pretty light.” The man shrugged again.

“Hah. Easy for you to say.” Octavia laughed. “I’m Octavia.”

“That’s a nice name. I’m Lincoln.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“So, uh, want my number just incase you need help moving anything else?” Lincoln suggested, rather shyly.

“Sure.” She smiled, pulling out her phone.


End file.
